SG1 on the Alchemy Planet
by agent000
Summary: SG1 find themselves on a planet that is strangely similar to Earth. But something's not quite right.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, everyone! This is my first crossover, as well as my first attempt to write a story about SG-1. Please review and let me know what you think about this story. Suggestions are more than welcome. I utilize most of the suggestions offered to me, as the reviewers who have suggested something to me in my other stories well know._**

**_Anyway, please enjoy reading this, and then review to tell me what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, from either series. This is fan fiction, so naturally, I do not own anything but the story itself._**

"Chevron One encoded."

SG-1 was standing in the gate room, full of anticipation. General Hammond marched back and forth in front of the group, holding his arms behind his back.

"Now I want you to remember that we know next to nothing about this planet," said Hammond, "Except for the fact that it seems capable of supporting life..."

"Chevron Two encoded."

"...And that there doesn't appear to be a DHD accompanying their Stargate," Hammond finished.

"We understand, sir," replied Colonel Jack O'Neill, "Daniel thinks that he might be able to figure it out."

"Chevron Three encoded."

"I'm counting on it, Colonel," said Hammond.

"Chevron Four encoded."

"Sir," said Major Samantha Carter, "Could you remind me why we're going to a planet that doesn't have a DHD?"

"Certainly, Major Carter," said Hammond, "There have been rumors going around about people coming to our planet from this one, without going through our Stargate..."

"Chevron Five encoded."

"...Yet, when these people are questioned, all they can tell us is that they've come through "The Gate". I want you to figure out how they get here, just in case the Goa'uld discover this method they're using," said Hammond.

"Chevron Six encoded."

"So even though we are putting ourselves at risk by going on this mission," said Teal'c, "We would be putting this planet at a greater risk by not doing so."

"Exactly," said Hammond, "Remember, this mission being the way it is, I'm giving you all the option of opting out of it."

All four members of SG-1 simultaneously said, "I'm in."

"Chevron Seven locked."

Suddenly, inside the circle of the Stargate, what appeared to be water materialized out of nowhere and gushed out towards the SG-1 party. Before it reached them, however, it fell back toward the Stargate, and settled down. The event horizon now had the appearance of a giant puddle of water held up vertically by the Stargate.

General Hammond placed his hand on Colonel O'Neill's shoulder. "I wish you luck," he said.

"Thanks, we're gonna need it," replied O'Neill.

The four members of the SG-1 team walked up the ramp toward the Stargate. O'Neill stepped into the event horizon and vanished. He was soon followed by Teal'c and then Daniel Jackson. Major Carter turned around to take one last look at the SGC, and then she too stepped through the Stargate.

The next thing that the four of them knew, they were thrown out of the Stargate into an evergreen forest. Samantha turned around to look at where they had come from. "Sir, look!" she said, pointing towards the Stargate...which was not there!

"I do not understand, O'Neill," said Teal'c, "How could we have arrived on a planet that has no Stargate?"

"I don't know, Teal'c," said O'Neill, "But we're sure as heck gonna find out."

"So, what do we do, sir?" asked Carter.

"This is just a wild guess on my part, but I'd say that we should probably find some of the natives first and foremost," said O'Neill, in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Which way should we go?" asked Teal'c.

"Sam, Jack, look at this!" said Daniel.

The other three members of the SG-1 team came running over to where Daniel was.

"What is it?" said O'Neill.

"It looks to me to be footprints," said Samantha Carter, "Human footprints."

"These footprints even look like they were made by military-style boots, the kind of military-style boots that the military on Earth uses," said Daniel.

"So wait, wait, hold on a minute," said O'Neill, "Are you trying to say that someone from Earth has already been here?"

"Either that, or this civilization is very much like our own," said Daniel.

"I say that we follow these footprints, and find out which theory is correct," said O'Neill.

"I agree," said Teal'c.

So, the four people followed the footprints. After several miles, they came to a clearing. They lost the footprint trail, but they found something else.

"Are those...train tracks?" asked Samantha Carter.

"Either some strange space bug leaves wood and metal in it's wake, or those are train tracks," said Jack O'Neill.

"Are you sure that we indeed travelled to another planet, O'Neill, and were not merely sent to another part of Earth," said Teal'c.

"Or back in time," Daniel added.

"No," said O'Neill, "I'm pretty sure that this is another planet. I don't know why I know, I've just got this funny feeling."

"Then, do you think that we should follow these tracks, sir?" asked Carter.

"No, I think we ought to go and check out that train station over there," said O'Neill. Everyone followed his gaze and his extended index finger. Sure enough, there appeared to be a train station just a few yards distant.

"This is getting weirder and weirder, " said Samantha Carter as they walked over to the small, wooden building.

As they approached the building, a young woman, probably in her thirties, came out to greet them.

"Hello," she said, "Are you waiting for the train?"

Samantha and Daniel exchanged glances, then Daniel spoke up, "Uh, we're not from around here. Where exactly does this train go?"

"You're visitors from abroad? Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay here," said the lady, "This train goes to Central City. It should be here in a few minutes."

"Well, sir, should we go to Central City?" asked Samantha Carter.

"I'd like to, but I'm afraid that we don't have their kind of currency," said Colonel O'Neill.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said the lady, "Let me know if I can be of any further assistance to you. I'll be in the station."

"Well, she seemed normal enough," said Daniel.

"Compared with the Goa'uld, the Asgard, and the Nox, yeah, I'd say they're pretty normal," said O'Neill.

Just then, a young man seemingly jumped right out of the sky and landed in front of them. "I couldn't help but notice your strange clothes," he said, "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, as a matter of fact..." Daniel began, but he got cut off.

"You wouldn't have come through the Gate by any chance, would you?" asked the man.

"Yes, as a matter of fact..." replied O'Neill, who was also cut off.

The man started seething visually, and said, "I despise the Gate, and I despise anyone who comes through it." Suddenly, his body transformed before their very eyes into looking like someone from the SGC. He raised a gun at them, and said, "Prepare to die!"

Just then, they heard a young voice from behind shouting "CUT IT OUT!" A boy that looked to be no more than twelve with a blond braid in his hair jumped in between SG-1 and the intruder, and slapped both his hands on the ground. Blue sparks rose out of the boy's hands, and the ground beneath them all started to toss and turn.

"Well, little midget, it seems that you have gotten in my way again," said the intruder, switching back to his original form, "Very well, I will leave for now, since I wasn't prepared to fight you. I will be back when I've brought reinforcements." With that, he leaped back up into the air, and was gone.

The boy stood up, then turned around and looked at the SG-1 team. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks to you," said Samantha Carter, "Who was that guy anyway?"

The boy scratched his head nervously. "You don't want to know," he said.

"Well, thanks for saving us," said Jack O'Neill.

"I'm just glad that I got here in time," said the boy, "Are you from around here?"

"No, we're not, and we're trying to figure out how to get to Central City, since all we have is foreign currency," said Daniel.

The boy thought for a moment, then said, "I'm heading for Central myself. I suppose that I could pay your fare for you, if you give me the equivalent amount in your currency."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Samantha Carter.

"Sure, why not? I can get the military to pay for it anyway," said the boy.

"Well, thank you very much," said Colonel O'Neill, "We're much obliged to you."

Daniel Jackson leaned over and whispered into the Colonel's ear, "Do you still think that this is a 'normal' civilization?"

"No," said Colonel O'Neill, "Definitely not normal."


	2. Chapter 2

The train pulled into the station. "All aboard for Central City," called the conductor. Six people boarded the train, the sixth person being the boy's brother, who was wearing a full suit of armor.

"Thanks again for helping us," said Major Carter.

"It's nothing," said the boy, "It'll be nice to have someone to talk to besides Al for once." He motioned towards his brother.

"Brother," said Al, slightly offended by that last comment, "Am I boring to you?"

"Of course not!" said the boy, "But you have to admit, it'll be nice to have some company for a change."

"That's true I guess," said Al, nervously rubbing the back of his helmet.

The six people managed to squeeze into two bench seats that were facing each other. Being smaller than the rest of SG1, and since they needed to conserve space, Samantha sat next to Al.

"So," said Samantha, talking to the blond-haired boy, "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

The boy appeared not to be exactly sure whether he wanted to answer that, but finally said, "I'm fifteen."

"Really?" said Jack O'Neill, "I thought you were twelve or something."

Suddenly, the boy threw himself into a rampage, flailing his arms and legs about, as he screamed, "WHO DID YOU SAY WAS SO SMALL THAT HE COULD FALL INTO A CRACK IN THE SIDEWALK AND NEVER BE FOUND AGAIN?"

Thankfully, Al was restraining his brother the whole time, and told him, "Calm down, Brother, they didn't go that far!"

Finally, the boy calmed back down, and settled back into his seat. Jack O'Neill looked nervously around, wondering if he should say anything, lest he should cause another outburst like that.

Al broke the silence, and said, "Brother is always like that. He hates to be called short..."

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"...And I guess that he assumed you were referring to his height," Al finished.

"Gee, I'm sorry," said Colonel O'Neill, "I didn't realize that it would bother you. I won't make the same mistake again, I promise."

After a brief moment of seething, the boy finally sat back up and said, "It's alright, I forgive you. Now, since we're obviously going to be traveling together for a while, we should get to know each other. Would you care to share your names?"

"I am Major Samantha Carter," said Carter.

"A Major? Do you mean you're in the military?" asked the boy.

"I'm in the military back in my homeland, yes." said Carter.

"I am Colonel Jack O'Neill," said O'Neill.

"You're in your country's military system too, I take it," said the boy.

"Yes, I am indeed," said O'Neill.

"I am Daniel Jackson. I'm not in the military, I'm an archeologist," said Daniel.

"I am Teal'c," said Teal'c.

"Teal'c what?" said the boy.

"Just Teal'c. I have no surname," said Teal'c.

"Really..." said the boy.

"And what might your name be?" asked Jack O'Neill.

"My name is Edward Elric, and this is my little brother Alphonse. I am also in the military," said the boy.

Simultaneously, Carter said, "That's your LITTLE brother?" while O'Neill said, "You're in the military?"

Edward seethed again for a moment with his head in his hands, then snapped back out of it and said, "Yes, to both questions."

"Really?" said Daniel, "So...what's your rank, if you don't mind my asking."

"Not at all," said Edward, "I'm a State Alchemist, and State Alchemists automatically start out with the rank of Major."

"So your country still believes in alchemy?" asked Carter.

"STILL believes? What's not to believe?" asked Edward, "You saw me perform some alchemy back there at the station."

"That was alchemy?" said O'Neill, "I thought that it was some sort of fancy technology you guys had here."

Edward laughed. "No, that's science, not technology."

"How is alchemy 'science'? I thought it was metaphysics," said Sam, "I'm a scientist, so I'm just curious."

Edward laughed again. "I can't believe that your country let you guys in the military without knowing anything about alchemy!" He cleared his throat, and then began, "Let's see if I can put it simply. Alchemy is a science based on equivalent exchange. In order to get something, you have to give something of equal value. The alchemical process can be described in three basic steps: understanding, decomposition, and reconstruction. If you wanted to transmute, say, a lump of clay into a vase, you would first have to understand the composition of the material you were working with. Then, you would break it apart, and third, you would reconstruct it into your desired form. While that's a little oversimplified, it gives the basic idea behind the process."

"Wow, could you show me?" asked Carter.

"Maybe when we get to Central," said Edward, "Right now isn't a very good time."

"I suppose not," said Carter.

Just then, the six passengers heard a voice call from behind them, "Well, little midget, are you ready to fight me now?"

Everyone turned to look at the person that had spoken. Just as he said, he had brought reinforcements. There were two women, a boy about Edward's size with long, black hair, and a short, fat man that looked somewhat like an ape. It looked like they were out to cause trouble.

"Brother, you're not going to fight, are you?" Al asked nervously.

"What, are you crazy? It would be five against one!" said Ed.

"Oh, that's the way it is, is it?" said the guy who had bothered them before, "In that case...Gluttony, eat your heart out."

The fat, ape-like man ran toward SG1, and grabbed Major Carter's arm in his teeth. He was just about to take a big bite out when Edward jumped into action. He struck Gluttony's head with his right arm, causing Gluttony to fall onto his back.

"Leave them alone!" he said, "They have nothing to do with you."

"On the contrary, little midget, they have everything to do with me. Didn't you realize that these people came through the Gate? They're not even from this world. They don't belong here."

Edward wore a shocked expression on his face. "They came through the Gate?" he said to himself, though everyone still heard him. "How is that possible?"

"It doesn't matter how they did it," said the intruder, "All that matters is that they must be disposed of."

"I won't let you!" shouted Edward as he lunged at the intruder, who simply jumped out of Edward's way.

"You're so slow, it's painful," said the intruder.

Edward turned around and was about to lunge at him again when one of the two women extended her arm, which turned into water, and surrounded Ed's head with it. He couldn't breathe, and was trying hard to escape her grasp, but it was no use. If something didn't happen quickly, he was going to drown.

Then, Colonel O'Neill stood up and pointed a gun at the woman. "Let him go, or I'll shoot," he said.

"Go ahead," said the woman.

On cue, he pointed the gun at the woman and shot a bunch of bullets at her, all of which went straight through her, like she was made out of water.

The woman chuckled in an amused way. "It'll take more than just that to save your little friend here."

Teal'c then stood up and fired his staff weapon at her, which caused her to vaporize. Edward was finally released from her grip and was gasping for breath. However, judging by the look on the faces of her cohorts, they figured that they hadn't actually killed her.

"Nice work," said the other woman, "But I'm afraid that you'll have to do better than that." With that, she extended her hand toward Teal'c, and her fingernails grew, pierced his skin, and pinned him to the floor.

"You people are just too slow," said the original intruder, "You can't win against us. Gluttony, finish him off."

As Gluttony was running toward the helpless Teal'c, Edward finally got his wits about him, and turned to face the attackers. "I won't let you win so easily," he said.

With that, he pulled off his right glove and put it in his pocket. An elaborate mechanical arm was underneath. Edward clapped both his hands together. Blue sparks once again flew out of his hands, but this time, a sharp blade grew from Edward's mechanical hand. He lunged toward Gluttony. When Gluttony saw Edward coming at him, he panicked and backed off, so Edward turned his attention to the woman who had Teal'c pinned.

"I know your weakness," he said. Edward reached into his jacket, and pulled out a locket. The woman gasped, and froze. She couldn't move. Edward knocked her down, releasing Teal'c. He was about to plunge his blade threw her heart when the original attacker grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. The man proceeded to start kicking the boy. Colonel O'Neill raised his gun at him, and said, "Stop, or I'll shoot."

"Do you really think you can hurt me with that measly weapon of yours?" the guy asked, "I'd like to see you try."

On cue, O'Neill fired a bunch of shots at the man, who keeled over onto the floor. SG1 thought that they had finally gotten him. However, a few seconds later, the guy woke up, chuckling. "Not bad for a first-timer" said the guy, "But you can't dispose of me that way. I'll always come back to life."

Just then, some of the train personnel burst into the car. "What's going on in here?"

Nobody said a word, and the intruders were nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha and Jack lifted Edward up by his arms and helped him back to his seat. "You doin' alright?" asked O'Neill.

Edward sat silently for a few moments just catching his breath. Then he looked up at Colonel O'Neill and said, "Yes, I'm fine now. Thanks."

Sam sat down next to Edward, and took the liberty of putting her arm around him. This boy brought her motherly instincts out of her, and she just wanted to protect him.

"Is everything alright here?" asked one of the train personnel.

"Everything's fine," said Samantha. While that wasn't totally true, she didn't want to get innocent people involved in this scuffle if she could avoid it.

"Very well, if you need any assistance, just contact us," the man said, and then left.

Jack turned to face Edward, who was still breathing pretty hard after the incident. "So, what were those things, anyway?" he said.

Edward cringed. Jack could tell that he wasn't sure if he wanted to explain or not. "It would help us to know how to protect ourselves and others if you told us about them," O'Neill explained.

Edward remained in an indecisive stance for a few more moments. Finally, he looked up at Colonel O'Neill, and said, "Do you really want to know who they are?"

"Of course I want to know, or I wouldn't have asked you, would I?" said Jack.

Edward hesitated for another moment, then said, "Those people are...homunculi."

"A homo-what?" asked Jack, obviously annoyed.

"A homunculus is an artificially created human," said Carter, "But I thought that they existed only in legends."

"I thought that until recently myself," said Edward, "But apparently, whenever an alchemist fails a human transmutation, a homunculus is created from that failed attempt."

"So why are they after you?" asked Daniel.

"Because...because," Edward sobbed, "Because I created one of them!"

A silent gasp was shared by all the members of SG1. No one spoke for several minutes. Even SG1, who had never been exposed to alchemy before, could understand the concept that human transmutation was the most forbidden taboo. Hearing that their new friend had tried to tap into it came as quite a shock.

Sam finally managed to break the silence with a single word, "Why?"

A few tears rolled down Edward's cheek, but he tried to wipe them away before anyone could see them. "Our mother grew very sick, and died suddenly," he said, "So we were trying to resurrect her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Sam, as she gently rubbed his hair with the arm that wasn't wrapped around him. Edward unconsciously relaxed and leaned in closer to Sam as she did so.

There was another moment of silence. Everyone now understood the desperation their friend had felt which had driven him to tap into the forbidden. Only one thing remained unanswered, how did one dispose of these creatures, these homunculi?

"So...how does one fix the problem?" said Daniel, taking a chance at breaking the silent meditation everyone seemed to be in, "How can these homunculi be killed?"

Edward sighed. "They are quite difficult to kill, because after one is created, someone goes and collects them. This person raises them and gives them multiple lives. Pretty much the only way I know of to kill them is to seal them with an alchemy array, but that requires outwitting them, which is very difficult to do."

"Can they be killed without an alchemy whatever?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Probably, if you keep killing them until they run out of lives," said Edward, "Which they have hundreds, if not thousands, of lives inside them."

"Then, they're nearly immortal," said Daniel.

Ed nodded, then nestled back down into Carter's arm. He didn't say another word for the remainder of the trip.

The group managed to arrive in Central City without further incident. Except for Teal'c's injuries being a bit sore, and Edward being worn out, the group was in pretty good shape otherwise, considering what they'd had to deal with.

Edward stepped off the train after the others and let out a big yawn as he stretched his arms. The sleeve on his right arm slid down a few inches, once again exposing the mechanical arm.

"So where did you get that?" asked Jack, pointing to the mechanical arm.

"Equivalent trade," said Ed, "I lost my arm when I tried to..." his voice trailed off, but the group knew what he was referring to. It apparently took a huge sacrifice to resurrect someone, and he had only succeeded in creating a homunculus.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Sam, "But this arm is incredible!" She grabbed his arm and ran her fingers over every screw, joint, and connection, talking all the while about all the scientific stuff behind it.

Edward chuckled. "I think you'd really like Winry," he said.

"Who's Winry?" asked Daniel.

"She's the one who created this auto-mail arm for me, and she's a total machine freak," said Edward.

"Do you think she'd like to talk with us?" asked Colonel O'Neill, "We could really use this kind of technology back on our planet."

"Sure, I think that she'd be willing to...PLANET?" Edward said in surprise.

"...Oops..." said Daniel, looking at O'Neill.

"It is as you say, Daniel, Oops," said Teal'c.

Carter cringed. She hadn't wanted to have to deal with this just yet, especially now that she was growing so fond of the boy. Why did this have to come out now?

"Aw, darn it," said O'Neill, "Look, a race of aliens a long long time ago built all these gates, Stargates, and set them up on different planets. It allows one to quickly travel from one planet to another. We are just harmless explorers from a planet called 'Earth'."

Edward coughed, and then said, "Well, Envy...the homunculus...did say that you had come through the gate. I'm not sure that I buy the bit about the planet though. After all, who would name a planet 'Earth'? Wouldn't you more likely call it 'Home' or something? I mean, who would name a planet after the dirt they walked on?"

"You've got a good point there," said O'Neill, "Too bad that you weren't present at the naming committee."

Everyone laughed at O'Neill's little joke, then Sam kneeled down next to Edward. "Listen," she said, "We were sent here because some of your people have managed to come to our world without coming through the Stargate, and we need to find out how they are doing it because there is a hostile alien race out there that is trying to conquer our planet, but they can't use the Stargate. Please, could you tell us what you know about this 'gate'?"

Edward shifted from one foot to the other. Yes, these people were weird, and maybe a little deluded, but they were definitely kind. He might as well humor them. At least they could quit worrying if he told them. "The gate isn't anything technological, so this other alien race would never be able to figure it out. It's more like a spiritual portal, though I've never gone through it, so I can't say where it leads. Very few of us even know the gate exists, let alone how to call it up. So, I wouldn't worry too much about those vicious aliens," Edward chuckled.

Sam looked up at the other three members of SG1. The gate was not technological? Was their trip here a waste of time? Would they even be able to find their way home?

Finally, O'Neill spoke, "Well...If we don't show up anytime soon, I'm sure that Hammond will just call up our friendly neighbors to come get us."

The other three members of the SG1 team relaxed. After all, O'Neill was right. Hammond wouldn't leave them stranded if there was anything that could be done about it.

"Hey, kid," said O'Neill. That probably wasn't the best thing to say, since it made Edward give a perturbed look, but he was controlling his anger this time.

"What?" asked Ed.

"You say you're in the military, right? Do your superiors have any qualms about your carrying alien technology around?" asked O'Neill.

"Well, the situation's never come up before," said Edward, "So I guess that I would just have to make up my own mind about that."

"I'd like you to carry this around for protection, then," said O'Neill, as he pulled out a zat gun from behind his back. "We didn't think about it back there on the train, but this might help protect you from those homo-things. One shot stuns, two shots kill, and three disintegrates."

"Colonel, he's just a child!" said Carter.

"All the more reason that he needs extra protection," said O'Neill, "If they're going to send him out to places where he can get killed, he should at least be allowed to protect himself."

"Uh..." Edward said uneasily, "Thanks, but, I'm not sure that those things would work. The homunculi have multiple lives, after all. They would come back to life before I even had a chance to fire a third shot, supposing that the third shot would even work. Some of them have the power to regenerate their bodies."

"Then keep it to protect yourself from beings that are less immortal than they are," said O'Neill, "It's just a hunch, but something tells me that you're going to need it."

Edward reluctantly gave in. If nothing else, it could at least be something to keep Winry occupied so that she wouldn't bother him about looking at his silver State Alchemist's watch anymore.

"I have a meeting to get to with Colonel Mustang," said Edward, "So I guess that I'll see you around. Oh, and, thanks for this." He motioned towards the zat gun.

"You're welcome, son," said O'Neill, "See you around."

With that, SG1 and the two brothers both went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Here's the next installment of SG1 on the Alchemy Planet. Sorry that it took me so long to get an update. (Computer issues, sigh.) I hope you enjoy it. I admit that I forgot some of the words that Teal'c normally uses. If someone could tell me how to spell those words, I'd fix them in this chapter. What was that word that he calls the people of Earth? I honestly can't remember how it's spelled. Sigh, oh well. Enjoy the story, and please leave me your feedback._**

Edward paced through the streets, griping at his brother. "That stupid Mustang," he said, "He calls me all the way back to Central just to submit a report, and then when I get there he says, 'Oh, sorry, I couldn't see you over the stack of papers on my desk'! If he weren't my superior, I'd really let him have it." Edward raised his right fist, clenched tightly. No doubt, a blow from that mechanical arm would definitely hurt.

He was still fuming when a panicked little boy came running up the street and ran into Edward, knocking him down. Upon closer examination, Edward saw that it was the same child that had accompanied the attackers on the train. "Wrath, what are you doing here?" he said.

Wrath jumped up off of Edward, crying, and started to run away when Edward reached out and grabbed him by one of his ankles. "What has scared you so badly?" Strange for a homunculus to be scared of anything. Anything but the Gate, that is, but there shouldn't be any reason why the Gate was scaring Wrath right now.

"Let me go! Let me go!" cried Wrath as he tried to wriggle free from Edward's grasp.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," said Edward.

Wrath started crying even harder, as he said, "Please let me go, before they come!"

"They? Who are they?" asked Al.

But Wrath didn't answer. He had managed to break free from Edward's grasp, and was running like mad down the street.

"Hey, wait, come back!" called Ed as he started to chase after Wrath, but Al stopped him.

"You won't get any information out of him, so why torture him?" asked Al.

"Are you getting soft to him? Have you forgotten what he is?" said Ed.

"No, I haven't forgotten what he is, but he's still a person. He deserves some respect, Brother," said Al.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," said Ed, still fuming.

"Why don't we see if we can find out what scared him?" said Al.

"Fine," said Ed.

So the two walked down the street in the direction that Wrath had come from, keeping their eyes open for anything that could possibly frighten a homunculus. It didn't take long to find out. People were running like mad, trying to find cover. Marching down the middle of the street was an army of people wearing strange armor and...were those staff weapons they were carrying?

"Brother, these people look like that 'Teal'c' guy," said Al.

"I noticed," said Edward.

"Where do you suppose they came from, and what are they doing here?" said Al.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look good," said Edward.

The brothers couldn't think of what to do, so they just stood there in the middle of the street, looking. They had never encountered anything like this before. What was going on? Before they knew it, the intruders were upon them.

"Brother, what do we do?" asked Al.

"Just run, you idiot! Get out of here!" said Ed.

"I won't leave you!" said Al.

"Do you want to get killed?" said Edward.

"I'm not going to run and let anything happen to you," said Al.

The men approached the two brothers. "Surrender, and our God will spare you," said one of them.

"We won't surrender to anyone!" said Edward.

"Then you will die before your God!" said the man. With that, he started firing his staff weapon at the two brothers. Fortunately, he kept missing. What were they to do? They had to do something, or they were going to be killed. Sooner or later, that weapon was going to hit.

Edward clapped his hands together, and once again caused blue sparks to fly out of his fingers. A sharp blade once again appeared on his mechanical hand.

"Brother, this isn't a good time for one-on-one combat," said Al.

"What other choice do I have?" said Edward.

"What about that thing Colonel O'Neill gave you? That 'zat' gun? Maybe it would work?" said Al.

Edward figured that it was worth a try. After all, Al was right in that one-on-one combat would be pretty dangerous in a situation like this. He pulled the zat gun out of his coat, aimed it at the one firing at him, and fired. A blue-colored laser-type beam shot out from it and hit the attacker in the chest, causing him to collapse onto the ground.

"Wow, it does work!" said Edward.

"Brother, did you kill him?" said Al.

"Not if what O'Neill says is true. I think I just stunned him. That was just one shot," said Edward. He was glad that he could just stun these guys without killing them. It had been hard enough for him when he had managed to kill Greed a while back. Al was right, homunculus or not, he was still a person, and it was hard to deal with killing one of them, even if it was necessary. But back to the intruders.

Edward was firing shots left and right, stunning one man after another. It was a good thing that he was so used to fighting, since that allowed him to dodge the shots they were firing at him.

Finally, the two brothers heard footsteps running up behind him. "Good work, FullMetal, I'll take it from here."

Edward turned and saw that it was Colonel Roy Mustang. "For once, I'm actually glad to see you, Colonel," said Edward.

"Oh, so, would you like to challenge me to a fight with your alchemy again?" said Mustang.

Edward remembered the last time he and Roy had had a mock battle with alchemy, and decided against it. He didn't particularly care to get burned by the Flame Alchemist again.

"Edward, you're okay!"

Ed turned to see Samantha and the rest of SG1 running up to meet them. Samantha bent down and hugged him. Edward blushed a bit, but he didn't resist. Samantha kind of reminded him of his mother.

"When we saw those Jaffa warriors land, we went and immediately alerted the authorities to their presence," said O'Neill, "So how did that zat gun fare for you?"

Edward chuckled, "It worked fine. I'm glad that I had it. I guess that I'd better learn to trust your hunches."

"So what was that name that that man called you?" asked Sam, still kneeling beside Edward.

"What name...oh, you mean 'FullMetal'? That's my second name. Every state alchemist is given a second name to differentiate them from the rest. His second name is the Flame Alchemist," he said as he pointed to Roy.

"Why are you called, 'FullMetal'?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

Edward said, "Well, I'm the only state alchemist to use auto-mail."

"That's what they call your arm here, right?" said O'Neill.

Edward nodded, then turned around to see how the military people were handling the intruders. He turned to face SG1 again and asked, "So, do you know who those guys were? I noticed that they had the same kind of weapons as Teal'c."

"They are a race called Jaffa," answered Teal'c, "They are the slaves of the false gods known as the Goa'uld. I myself was one of them at one time. But when I realized that the Goa'uld were not gods, I left the service of the Goa'uld and joined with the people of Earth."

"Then...you're serious? These guys are actually from a different planet?" said Edward.

"I am certain," said Teal'c.

"Well, what are they doing here?" asked Edward, a slight bit of nervousness entering his voice.

"The Goa'uld have but one objective: Total domination of the entire universe. They conquer every planet they come across, and kill all who oppose. The reason that we came to this planet is because members of your people had managed to come through to our world without the use of the Stargate, and we needed to make sure that the Goa'uld didn't discover your method. They have already tried to conquer the Earth several times unsuccessfully. They deem our people a serious threat." said Teal'c, who had never spoken so much at once in his life.

Edward seemed pleased that Teal'c considered himself a member of the human race. Wait, was he really believing what he was hearing? All this about aliens and Stargates and other planets...it was hard to take in all at once. Yet, he couldn't deny the existence of those people that he had just shot down. These members of SG1 were probably telling the truth all along.

Edward coughed, "So...I have some free time now, since I'm not on an assignment. Could you use an alchemist in your band of explorers?"

"Yes, especially if that alchemist doubled as a guide!" O'Neill joked.

Edward laughed. He was growing to really like Colonel O'Neill. "So," he said, "Would you like to go to my hometown, Rizenbul, to meet Winry?"

"The machine freak? Yeah, I'd definitely like to talk to her," said O'Neill, "But is there any faster way to get there than by train?"

"I'm afraid not," said Edward, "The greatest development on this world is alchemy."

"I guess that to get something, you gotta lose something," said O'Neill.

"Equivalent trade!" Daniel piped up.

Everyone laughed at Daniel's little joke, especially since it came from Daniel who rarely ever jokes. "Yes," said Edward, "If you want to use the terms of alchemy, I guess that you could call it equivalent trade."

When the six people arrived at the train station, Edward once again went and paid the fare for all of them, without a word. When he saw how guilty the SG1 team felt for having him pay again, he said, "Don't worry so much about it. Like I said, I got the military to pay for your travel expenses last time. They'll reimburse me again, so don't worry."

Everyone relaxed. They boarded the train, and once again sat in two bench seats that were facing each other. "So," said Edward, "Can you tell me anything more about these 'Goa'uld'?"

"Sure, if you'll tell us more about alchemy," said Carter, "Equivalent trade, right?" She winked at him, and he chuckled.

"No problem," said Edward, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, but it's not my fault if you don't understand it. It's a rather complicated subject."

"Oh, I'm sure that Sam won't have any problem understanding it," said O'Neill.

Samantha looked to Edward eagerly, waiting for him to begin explaining the details of alchemy. Ed smirked at her eagerness, and began his lecture. They discussed alchemy and the Goa'uld all the way to Rizenbul.

Finally, the train stopped. The six passengers stepped off the train and stretched their arms. They were the only ones to step off the train at this stop.

"Boy, you didn't say anything about this place being in the middle of nowhere!" said O'Neill.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it," said Edward, "But you wanted to talk to Winry, right?"

"Right, that's what we want to do," said O'Neill.

"Alright, then let's not waste any more time, come on!" said Edward, "It's this way." He then started walking off, waving to the others to get them to follow.

I'm really starting to like this kid, thought O'Neill.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in like, forever! I was stuck in a rut, and couldn't figure out where to go with this story. Thanks go to Alchemy Otaku, who helped me out of the rut! Your suggestions were most helpful!**_

_**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to offer suggestions. I could really use them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own either Stargate SG-1 or FullMetal Alchemist. It would be cool if I did, but I don't, so quit asking. Heh, okay, so you've never asked, big deal!**_

Edward rushed up to a house with a little sign hanging over the door that read "Rockbell Auto-mail". He went in without knocking, which of course was rude, but he had too much on his mind. SG-1 was only a few steps behind Edward before he entered the house. They weren't going to enter without permission like their young friend. That was just too impolite.

Of course, Colonel O'Neill didn't really see any reason why he couldn't listen to whatever came through the open door and windows. Edward was certainly talking loud enough.

"Winry, I'm telling you, strange thing have been happening lately, and these people are from another world. They came through the Gate."

"How do you know these people are really from another world?" came a skeptical female voice.

"Well, they act and look different than us…and they gave this to me."

"Wow, please let me take it apart and see what makes it tick!"

"No! We don't know what would happen if you did that. This is a weapon, not a toy. I had to use this to defend myself from a bunch of strange guys that appeared in Central out of nowhere."

"But that still doesn't prove that they're from another world."

"Well, why don't you talk to them yourself? They're waiting outside."

"They're waiting outside? Edward, how could you? They must think we're the rudest people in the world!"

After a moment, a girl about Ed's age with light blonde hair appeared at the door. "I'm so sorry we kept you waiting. Ed didn't even tell us you were here."

"Hey, that's okay," said O'Neill. "As long as the food's good, I'll forgive anything." Sam jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "Are you looking for a court marshal, Major?" said O'Neill with a chuckle. He knew he deserved that jab.

The girl laughed. "I'm Winry, I'm pleased to meet you. Ed and I have known each other pretty much our entire lives. Please, won't you come in?"

The four members of SG-1 followed their host into the house, where they were led to the sitting room and instructed to make themselves at home.

SG-1 all found comfortable places to sit and Winry pulled up a chair. After a brief period of introductions, Colonel O'Neill jumped right to the heart of the matter.

"Winry," said O'Neill, "Ed tells us that you are the one that created that arm for him."

"Well, yes, I did," she said, "Both his arm and leg."

"He lost a leg too?" said Daniel. Winry nodded. Daniel brushed the bangs out of his eyes "He never mentioned his leg."

Winry sighed, "That boy, he wouldn't."

Colonel O'Neill butted in. "Back where we come from, we don't have that kind of technology for prosthetic limbs. We were wondering if we could negotiate some sort of trade for the secrets of your technology."

"A trade?" asked Winry, "Like what kind of trade?"

"Well," said Colonel O'Neill, "One thing we might be able to trade with you is some of your technology. Except for your auto-mail, this…land…of yours seems pretty technology deprived compared to other lands." He had decided in favor of using the word "land" instead of "world" to keep Winry from putting up a wall against them. It was one thing to have Edward say they were from another world, and quite another for them to claim it themselves.

"Technology?" said Winry, "What kind of technology could you country give in exchange?" They told her about everything from computers to cell phones, and she seemed genuinely impressed. "I'll certainly consider your offer," she said, "I just need to think it over."

"Understood," said O'Neill, "Take your time."

Winry then apologized for having to leave them alone for a moment, since she had some things to attend to, and left the room.

"Sir," said Carter as soon as the girl had left the room, "Should we have come here when the Jaffa landed in Central? The people on this world are so helpless against them."

"There's no real threat…yet," said O'Neill. "I could tell that that was just a test to see if these people were easy targets or not. Well, the Goa'uld just figured out that they're not that easy to conquer, in spite of their lack of technology, so they've retreated until they could plot a new strategy."

"Then we shall teach these people how to defend themselves from the Goa'uld," said Teal'c.

"Yes, we'll do that," said O'Neill, "But we'll need the help of our little alchemist friend to convince people that we're telling them the truth. I also figured that trying to negotiate some friendly trade might help them to trust us a bit."

"But, sir," said Carter, "Edward can't even convince Winry. How will he convince those that don't know him like she does?"

"Give the kid some time," said O'Neill, "He'll figure it out."

Later that day, the four members of SG-1 and the three young people were walking through the countryside of Rizenbul, chatting with each other about whatever came to mind, and admiring the beautiful fields filled with golden wheat.

Just then, the wind picked up, and was blowing hard. The wheat was bobbing in the fields, and everyone's hair was blowing in their faces. They watched as a small cyclone formed in front of them, and then disappeared after a few seconds, leaving a woman dressed in white standing in front of them.

"What the heck is that thing?" said Colonel O'Neill, "Is it one of those homo-whatevers?"

"I don't think so," Edward shook his head. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Winry wasn't thinking in terms of what, but whom, this woman was. "Who are you?" The woman just stared. "Can you speak?" The woman continued to stare. That stare even made Winry nervous.

After a moment, the wind again picked up, and the woman vanished in a cyclone.

"Yeah…that…was…weird," said Daniel.

"We've seen weirder," said O'Neill. "Do you honestly not know anything about that thing?" he said, turning to Ed.

"I've never seen or heard of them before. I don't know what it is!" said Ed, defensively.

Colonel O'Neill sighed. "Somehow, I think that there must be something highly desirable on this planet, because all these different life forms are starting to invade it."

Winry gasped. "Th-Then, you're really from another world…like Ed said?" Apparently, that strange wind woman made her more willing to believe.

"We are, indeed," said Teal'c.

She didn't say anything more. She needed to think.

"Let's…go home," Edward suggested. No one argued with that, so they all started back to the Rockbell residence.

Suddenly, a village boy came running up to them. "Edward! Did you see that? A bunch of these strange 'wind people' are suddenly appearing out of nowhere!"

"Yes, we saw one of them," said Edward, "Can you tell us anything more?"

"Not much," said the boy, still out of breath, "But I know that so far, all they've done is appear, then leave. They haven't attacked anyone yet, but everyone's terrified. What's going on, Edward?"

"What makes you think that I know?" asked Edward, indignantly.

"You're one of those State whatevers with the military, so I thought you might have an idea of what was going on."

"I don't know anything more than you do," said Edward, "But I'll try to figure something out. Go back and make sure to tell everyone to stay calm, okay?"

The boy thanked Edward, and then ran back towards the village. Edward sighed. "Well, it looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"Hey, we're in this too. We'll help you," said O'Neill.

"Thanks," Edward smiled.

The seven individuals continued to walk back to the Rockbell house. They would just have to have someone else to deal with on top of the Goa'uld and the homunculi, wouldn't they? Of course, as they always say, trouble always comes in threes.

_**Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please give me some suggestions if you want me to update this story soon! Thanks for reading this, now click that little button that says review and leave me a review! Thanks, see you soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey, everyone, thanks for coming back. I realize that that last chapter wasn't very good. I'm sorry about that. Hopefully this one will be better. I have to remember to not try so hard to write from the Sci-fi side of the story, and use a lot of Fantasy elements, since that's what I'm good at. When I try to force something I'm not good at, it turns out bad, like the last chapter. Sigh._**

**_Anyway, I updated my profile, and I have an announcement that you all might find interesting, so make sure that you go and read that, because I'm sure as heck not going to type it all up here!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or Stargate SG-1. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, since it would be considered original. Duh!_**

The entire group was once again assembled in the living room of the Rockbell house.

"So, what should we even call these 'wind people'?" said O'Neill. Edward sighed and shook his head. Winry shrugged. Nobody had any ideas.

O'Neill turned to face Daniel. "Well, Mr. Mythology, do you have any ideas?"

Daniel pushed his glasses up, and then rested his chin on his hand for a moment and thought, creating the picture of a true nerd. "Well," he said, "I suppose that we could always call them Sylphs."

"What the heck is a Sylph?" asked O'Neill.

"According to some legends," began Daniel, "There are four different creatures that each correspond to a certain element: Salamanders, Sylphs, Undines, and Gnomes. Sylphs are the elementals of air."

"Okay, that name will work then, I suppose," said O'Neill, "Now we need to figure out what to do about them. Who has any ideas?"

Everyone sat silent for several minutes. None of them had had any previous experience with these creatures, and so, consequently, none of them had even the slightest idea of what could be done about them. Heck, they couldn't even tell whether they were a threat or not.

Just then, the window was thrown upon by an unseen force, and a strong breeze rushed into the room, nearly knocking everyone off their seats. A small cyclone appeared and formed into one of the Sylphs. Everyone stared at the woman in dead silence, wondering what she was going to do.

The woman casually looked around the room, and then suddenly flew at Winry. She grabbed Winry by the hair and threw her to the ground, and then proceeded to kick her as hard as she could. Edward quickly jumped up and clapped his hands together as if to perform a transmutation.

The woman smirked as if that was exactly what she wanted, and so she stretched out her right arm with her palm facing Edward. Edward suddenly gasped and clutched his chest. Blue alchemical energy came out from Edward's chest, and was absorbed into the woman's hand.

Finally, when she decided that she'd stolen enough energy, she brought both of her hands close together, and formed a ball of this same alchemical energy, which she then proceeded to hurl at Edward.

Edward screamed in pain as soon as it hit, and blue sparks were flying everywhere. The Sylph smirked and then flew out of the room.

"Brother!" yelled Al, running over to Ed, who was now on the floor, still crying out in pain.

Winry's mouth was agape. "That woman…turned Ed's alchemical energy…against him!"

The members of SG-1 rushed to Ed's side, and tried to do everything they could to help. There wasn't much they could do though, as they didn't know much about alchemy, nor were they doctors. True, Carter was a scientist, but she wasn't a doctor.

Ed eventually passed out. SG-1 and Al stayed and guarded him while Winry went to find a doctor. When the doctor arrived, he ushered everyone out of the room, so that he could have peace and quiet while he examined Ed.

Everyone was waiting out in the living room, nervously twiddling their fingers or fidgeting in some other way. Finally, the doctor came out of the room. Winry and Al jumped up. "How is Brother?" asked Al.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but things don't look good. It looks as though he received a major electrical shock. He's bleeding internally, and he doesn't have long to live."

"Can't you do anything?" Winry shrieked.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I could give him something for the pain, but that's about it." Winry and Al both rushed past the doctor into Ed's room. The doctor shook his head again, and sighed. "Sad, very sad. He's so young."

Ed opened his eyes, and saw the concerned faces of Al and Winry staring down at him. "It's that bad, huh?" he said through the pain. "He must've given me a poor prognosis for you guys to be looking at me like that." Good ol' Edward, trying to be tough to the very end.

"Don't talk like that, Ed!" yelled Winry, trying to keep from crying, though she wasn't very successful, since tears were gushing out of her eyes in spite of her efforts.

"Please don't cry like that, Winry, I hate to see you said," said Ed.

"I…can't…help…it!" she said between sobs.

Just then, the same Sylph woman that had attacked before appeared in the room. She looked dissatisfied seeing that Ed was still alive, so she moved to strike him. Al quickly jumped up in response.

"No, Al, don't use alchemy!" shouted Edward. Too late. He had already drawn and activated an alchemy array, and the Sylph responded by sucking energy from him. Soon, she was forming another ball of energy, ready to hurl it back at Al.

Ed wasn't about to sit back and do nothing while his brother got hurt. He struggled to his feet, and charged towards the Sylph. Seeing him coming, she finished forming her energy ball and hurled it at him instead of Al.

Ed instantly dropped to the floor, screaming. Al and Winry stood by, helpless to do anything for him. The Sylph turned her attention to Al, and began charging for him.

Suddenly, Edward stopped screaming. His chest ripped over, allowing a large mass of alchemical energy to escape. This mass of energy flew at the Sylph, and entered her body. She panicked and put her hands on her head, just before she exploded.

Al and Winry turned their attention back to Ed. He lay still on the floor, not moving, not breathing, and with a gaping hold hi his chest.

Winry grabbed Ed's shoulders and began shaking him. "Ed, no! You can't die! You just can't! Say something, please, Ed!" Al was crying pitifully, as best as he could through armor.

The noise caused everyone else to take notice, and so they came into the room to investigate. The doctor rushed over the where Winry was, and pried her away from him. Everyone could tell what had just happened, judging by the damage done to the room.

Finally, the doctor sighed, and stood up. He cleared his throat, and said, "I am so terribly sorry, but he is dead." No one could speak, so the doctor left silently. Winry threw herself upon Edward's unmoving chest, and wept bitterly. Al was crying and crying out his brother's name. SG-1 remained silent, and placed their hands over their hearts. The world had just lost a very special person.

**_Hope that you liked the chapter, and I hope that it was better than the last one. I welcome your comments and suggestions (as long as you're not flaming, of course). Constructive criticizm is okay, as long as you're nice about it, hehe. I haven't had anyone be rude to me in any of my reviews in any of my stories thus far, but I'm sure that I'll get a rude reviewer someday, so I figured that I'd just write this here. I can accept criticizm well, as long as you're being nice, so don't be afraid to criticize. I do need it, even if it's not 100 percent positive._**

**_Now, go and review, and then take a look at my profile, okay? Thanks a bunch, and hope to see you back soon!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey everyone, sorry for that cliffhanger I left you with. This one should be better. Poor Ed, always dying at my hands in my stories! Hehehe...oh well, he always manages to survive somehow. Wait, did I just give a spoiler? Oh well, you would have found that out by the time you read the first few paragraphs of this chapter anyway, hehe._**

**_Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Please leave me a review if you like it, or have a suggestion. Remember, I can handle criticizm, as long as you're nice about it. Heh. I haven't actually had anyone not be nice yet...but I'm sure that you understand what I mean, hehe._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or Stargate SG-1. Nope, I don't own them. I don't. I do not. I just don't. Why am I repeating myself?_**

"Brother!" cried Al, pushing Winry aside and throwing his own arms around Ed. "Brother, no! You can't die, you just can't!"

Everyone was in tears, even Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. They had really grown fond of Ed, and they couldn't believe he was gone.

"Relax, everyone, I'm fine!" said a voice out of nowhere. Everyone looked up to locate the source of the voice, and saw the mass of blue alchemical energy that had killed the Sylph. The mass of energy shifted its shape, so that it was in a human form, though it still glowed with that radiant blue energy. It was Ed.

"B-Brother?"

"Who did you think it was?" said Ed, "You ought to know that I'm not going to let someone just go and kill me when your lives are at stake."

"But…" asked Winry, "How…did you…survive?"

Ed reached up and scratched his head. "Uhhh…I'm not exactly sure. I think that since I was so desperate, I managed to create myself another body out of that alchemical energy she tried to kill me with."

Everyone was silent for a moment, staring at the blue figure before them, and trying to take all this in.

"So," said Colonel O'Neill, breaking the silence, "Can you still do alchemy?"

"DO alchemy?" replied Ed, "I…AM…alchemy!"

"You ARE alchemy?" said Carter, moving closer to Ed. She reached out and touched him, but her hand just passed right through him. He was non-material. Carter quickly reached into her pack, and grabbed a device to scan Edward with.

"I'm getting strong energy readings from him, sir," she said to the Colonel.

"Good," said O'Neill, "That'll make him easier to track. He's the only thing we know of that can kill the Sylphs, so we can't afford to lose him."

"But this is so incredible!" said Carter, "This is a being made entirely out of energy, yet he used to be human. It's not everyday that you see something like this!" Carter began spewing off a bunch of scientific jargon, trying to explain the phenomenon, only to be interrupted by a loud protest from Colonel O'Neill.

"Sorry, sir," said Carter, realizing that she'd been rambling again. O'Neill waved her off, like it was no big deal, though he wished she'd get control of that habit.

"I believe that this boy could be a powerful weapon against the Goa'uld," said Teal'c for the first time in awhile.

"Yes, very probably," said O'Neill, "And those homo-things too."

Edward smiled. "If I can be useful, then let me know. I'm not sure how, or if, I can get back to normal, so I hope that I can be useful in this form."

Daniel sighed and scratched his head. "If only we could get back home, we could plan a strategy with the assistance of General Hammond."

Edward thought about that for a moment. "You know, with me in this form, I just might be able to open the Gate, since I'm just pure alchemical energy, and have nothing to lose."

"You can open the Gate?" said Carter.

"I think so," said Ed, "But we should really bring a representative from Amestris through the Gate with us, so that we can all be on the same page."

"What's Amestris?" said Colonel O'Neill. Ed gave him an I-can't-believe-how-stupid-you-are look.

"This land…this country that we're in, is called Amestris."

"Oh," said O'Neill, apparently not noticing Ed's glance. "So, who do you recommend we take with us?"

Edward sighed. "The military in Amestris is corrupt, and there are very few people that I trust. As much as I hate to say it, I recommend that we bring along Colonel Roy Mustang, because he's the only one I know of that we can trust."

"You mean that black-haired dude we met back in Central? That Roy Mustang?" said O'Neill. Ed gave O'Neill another one of those looks. How could a Colonel be so dense? Oh, wait, Roy Mustang was a Colonel too. Maybe that explained it. The denseness must come from having the rank of Colonel.

"Yes, that Roy Mustang," Ed answered, "And we'd better hurry and get him and get back to your side of the Gate before something else happens here."

"How do we do that?" asked Daniel, "Central's a long way away."

Ed turned and looked at him. Oh ye of little faith! These people knew absolutely nothing about alchemy.

"Since I am alchemy, I think that I can control the Gate so that it goes where I want it to go. We'll just go through the Gate to Central, pick up the Colonel, and then go through it again to get back to your world."

"But, Brother…what about the equivalent trade? What will you lose?" asked Al.

"Why would I lose anything?" said Ed, indignantly, "I already gave up my body, what more could I lose? I can only gain from here."

No one else argued with Ed. They knew it wouldn't get anywhere, because he's already made up his mind. Edward was one of the most stubborn people you could ever meet.

Edward stretched his hands up in front of him and closed his eyes. The electrical charge in the air seemed to go up, and a mysterious breeze seemed to come out of nowhere. Everyone suddenly heard a loud bang, which made them close their eyes and plug their ears. When they opened their eyes again, they found themselves surrounded by glowing white mist, and a huge doorway standing before them.

"Is that…the Gate?" asked Carter.

"Yes…" said Edward, giving her one of those looks that he seemed to be making a lot of today. "You guys came through it, so how come you don't recognize it?"

"We never saw it ourselves," said Carter, "We entered a portal that we call the Stargate, and somehow ended up here, even though there is no Stargate here."

Edward thought for a moment. "So…some sort of anomaly must have occurred which made you jump from the Stargate to the Gate, but what would cause that?"

That being a rhetorical question, he didn't expect an answer, but he didn't bother to even wait to see if anyone would try to answer him. He slapped his blue hands onto the Gate, and the massive doors slowly swung open. Everyone stared in dead silence. The power they felt coming from the Gate was overwhelming.

When the doors were finally fully open, the entire group found themselves looking into a massive void, if that makes any sense. What little they could see beyond the Gate looked like so much…nothingness. Were they really going to enter that thing?

They didn't actually have much choice, now that the Gate was open. The overwhelming power reached out and pulled them inside. It was the strangest feeling, like lots of black, snake-like hands had reached out and grabbed them, and were continuing to pull them through the Gate. They were now in this void, of nothing and everything all at the same time.

Carter turned around as best she could and looked in the direction they had just come from. She was just in time to see the doors of the Gate slam shut, and then promptly disappear. They were stuck in here now, stuck here until they reached their destination. She hoped that Ed really was in control of where they were going. He'd summoned up the Gate so easily, so maybe he was. She would just have to wait and see.

She turned to see the others. They were all just floating aimlessly through this void like she was. Ed had converted back into a formless mass of energy. That probably was the easiest form for him to be in, especially when going through the Gate like this. She turned and looked ahead, trying to see where they were going. She couldn't see anything yet, but she was pretty sure that she would soon. This was a similar experience to traveling through the Stargate, but not exactly the same. The Stargate isn't a void of nothingness, after all.

Finally, the group found themselves standing up again, before the door of the Gate. Ed converted back to his human form, and placed his hands on the door. Everyone held their breath. Where were they? What was going to happen? What would be on the other side?

**_Hope you liked the chapter. Please leave me a review now, and you'll make me very happy, hehe._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey, finally, an update! Yeah! Thanks to Major-RR-Ed-Pride (I think her name is) for the idea of this chapter! You rock! W00t!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, so stop asking. Okay, you've still never asked, but yeah. Anyway..._**

Edward pushed open the door of the Gate, and in a blinding flash of light, it was gone. The little group of SG-1 and the people of Rizenbul found themselves standing inside a small office with a very puzzled, black-haired man looking up at them.

"Wh-What the heck?" said Roy Mustang, very confused, "Who are you people?"

"We're the ones who warned you about the invaders," said Colonel O'Neill.

"Then what are you doing in here? How did you get in here, for that matter?" said Roy Mustang.

"I let them in, Colonel," said Edward, suddenly flashing brilliantly in front of him.

Roy jumped back in fright. "F-Fullmetal?" he said, cautiously.

"Yes," said Edward, a little bit impatient, "It's me, Colonel, believe it or not."

"Wh-What happened to you?"

"Never mind that," said Edward, "We have a job to do that's very important, and we've got to do it fast. There's no time to explain." With that, he grabbed Roy's arm and dragged him over to where the little group was standing.

Edward clapped his hands together and stretched them upward as he had done before. The Gate suddenly appeared again. "What the heck is going on?" said Colonel Mustang.

"We'll explain it to you on the way," said Edward. With that, the Gate opened up and swallowed them all up inside it.

On the way through the Gate, before they got around to explaining things to Colonel Mustang, Edward mentioned to Sg1 that he was going to try and connect to their Stargate so that it would be more convenient for them rather than just being plopped wherever the Gate left them.

"But if we don't send the signal to open the iris," said Carter, "Then we'll all be killed as soon as we reach our Stargate."

"I think I can handle that," said Edward. "Just trust me about that." He felt for the energy signature of the Stargate and redirected their course. Poor Roy hadn't a clue what any of them were talking about, and he was scared to death. Of course he wouldn't admit it though. He wouldn't ever want anyone to know he was scared.

"Incoming wormhole," came a voice over the loudspeaker at the SGC. General Hammond came down to the observation deck to try and investigate.

"Is there is any signal?"

"No, sir, we aren't getting any signal."

"Close the iris," said General Hammond. They proceeded to do so.

Everyone at the SGC just stared and waited, and waited, and waited. They wondered what would happen. Who was trying to come through? No one was due back for some time. Well, except for SG-1, but he didn't know if they'd ever be able to get back, though he would certainly try to get them back, somehow.

Just then, a blue ball of light emerged from the iris covering the Stargate. It stopped and stood motionless, and by some unseen force, seemed to reconfigure the networks and open the iris.

"Quick, close the iris!" commanded Hammond.

"Our systems have been overridden, sir!" shouted the technician back.

Everyone just stood and waited helplessly. What was going to happen? Suddenly, SG-1 and several other unknown people came tumbling through the Stargate. General Hammond was shocked. "Get a medical team down there immediately!"

He rushed down to the Gateroom. "Glad to see you made it safely back, SG-1," said Hammond, "But who are these people?"

"General," said Colonel O'Neill, "There is a bigger issue afoot than we had previously supposed. These individuals have come back with us to help us try and solve the issue."

"Very well," said Hammond, "We will discuss it with them shortly. Debriefing will be in half an hour. Be there."

"Yes, sir," said Colonel O'Neill.

Colonel O'Neill started to leave, but as he left the room, he glanced around to make sure that everyone was there.

"Where did Al go?" asked Colonel O'Neill, "Didn't he make it through the Gate?"

"I've been here the whole time!" said a voice from behind him.

Colonel O'Neill spun around and saw a boy that was even shorter than Ed. He hesitated for a moment, and then said, "…Al?"

The boy flailed his arms a bit as he shouted, "Of course it's me! Who did you think it…" Then suddenly catching sight of his arm, he said, "Brother, I'm back in my normal body!"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, I know, Al. I found your body while we were traveling through the Gate, and I gave it back to you."

"What the heck? What are you talking about?" said Colonel O'Neill.

Edward sighed and then looked at him. "You see, Colonel," he said, "My arm and leg weren't the only things lost in that transmutation we had performed while trying to resurrect our mother. Al had lost his entire body. In order to save him, I had to bind his soul to that suit of armor that you saw him in, and he's been living that way for years, as just an empty suit of armor."

"You bound a soul?" said Samantha Carter, "How do you bind a soul?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know, I just did it. I was pretty desperate. I didn't want to lose my brother, and so I just somehow found a way."

"That's quite impressive," said Daniel. "I'm glad you were able to get him back his 'normal' body though. It can't be that easy living as a suit of armor."

Al chuckled and said, "No, it's not."

Soon after they had all had their medical checkups and their debriefing session, Al came running up to Daniel and said, "Can I help you in your research any, Dr. Jackson? I know alchemy, after all, and…I don't know…maybe I can help in some way."

Daniel put his hand to his chin and then said, "Maybe…I don't really know what you could come up with…but you never know. Your alchemy knowledge could possibly come in handy in the research. Sure, come and study with me."

He took Al into the warehouse where he kept all his artifacts. "Now be really careful in here, and make sure not to break anything, okay?" Al nodded his understanding started casually glancing around at the various artifacts.

"What's this?" he said. Daniel proceeded to explain what each particular artifact was and what it represented. Al was quite enthralled by the whole thing. He began wandering around the warehouse by himself, looking at things, and trying to figure out what they meant.

He found an interesting looking urn, and he picked it up to examine it. Just then, Daniel sneezed, which startled Al, and caused him to drop it. "What's going on over there? Is everything okay?" called Daniel.

"Everything's fine," said Al. He didn't want Daniel to know that he had just dropped a valuable artifact, so he quickly drew a transmutation circle on the floor and put the urn back together alchemically.

He then carefully picked it up and placed it back on the shelf. Hopefully, no one would notice what he'd accidentally done.

They continued studying for awhile until Daniel decided that that was enough for one day, so he and Al went out of the study area to find where everyone else was.

As soon as Daniel found out where everyone else was, Al said that he was going to go and find out what his brother was doing, so he said goodbye to Daniel, and then he took off. Daniel waved, and went to socialize with his buddies.

The next thing anyone knew, Al had bust into the observation deck, and demanded, "Open the Stargate, NOW!"

Everyone stared at him, blankly. What the heck?

"I said NOW!" said Al, "Don't force me to use my alchemy against you!"

"You know, this isn't a very good time to be joking around, Al," said Ed, who happened to be in the room at that time.

"This is no joke, _Brother,_" said Al, having a very derogatory sounding tone when he said the word "Brother". Edward shuddered when he heard that. What was with his brother?

"If you don't open the gate right now, I'm going to use force, and it's not going to be pretty," demanded Al. No one moved. They didn't dare. They didn't know what was going on.

Al suddenly clapped his hands together and slapped them on a nearby desk, sending a flurry of blue sparks along the length of the desk and exploding everything in its path. Ed leapt up. "Al, what are you doing? Are you crazy?"

Al didn't respond. He continued performing these explosive transmutations, trying to get what he wanted. Ed had no choice but to try and fight his brother. Man, what had gotten into him? Ed was going to have to try and knock some sense into him.

Now, what should he do? He was non-material, after all, so he was kind of limited in his options. He finally decided on shooting a small blast of energy at him just to catch him off guard and perhaps knock a little sense into him.

He formed a ball of energy in the same way that the Sylph had when it had tried to kill him, but it was much smaller, so it wouldn't harm Al in any way, though it might cause a little pain. He thrust it at Al.

When it hit Al, he staggered back a few steps, wobbled, and then looked up at Ed. "You would attack your own flesh and blood, _Brother?_" He used that same derogatory tone on the word "Brother" as he had before. "Very well, then I shall do the same."

Ed panicked. He saw the look in his brother's eyes, and it wasn't good. Something really was wrong with Al, and he didn't know what. He had never ever seen Al this way before. This was actually frightening. This was VERY frightening! What could he do?

Before Al could make a move, however, several of the other people in the room had managed to jump him and knock him to the floor. They cuffed his arms and his legs, and carried him to sick bay to be examined.

Ed was crying, as best as he could cry, being just a mass of alchemical energy. "What just happened? What's wrong with my brother? Why would he be acting that way?"

"Has he ever shown any signs of hostility or aggression such as this before?" asked the doctor.

"No, never, not once!" said Ed, "He's always been so…gentle."

The doctor sighed and walked away, shaking her head. Ed could tell that she was trying not to talk in front of him, but he still overheard her saying, "This is bad, bad, very bad."

What was happening to his little brother? What were they not telling him? He was determined to find out.

**_Anyone know what's going on yet? Heh heh heh...If you liked it, please review! Yeah! I'll update sooner if I get a good amount of reviews!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

Hello, everyone! Here's the long-awaited next chapter in this story, hehehe. Hope that you like it. It took me awhile to get around to typing it up. I was either too busy or too lazy to type it up before. (blush) At least it's here now though. Hope that you enjoy it!

Heh, I'm using a Mac laptop to type up these stories today, and for some reason, ffdotnet doesn't like the browser, so it's not fully cooperating with me. If some of the formats are bad, please forgive me, I'm doing the best I can. (I have to type in all the HTML code myself.) I think that I finally figured out how to do my bolditalic author notes by typing in the HTML code, but we'll just have to see if it comes out as bolditalic, or as pure HTML code. Hopefully, the format turns out the way I want it.

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist...But I AM the FullMetal Alchemist! (cough) Er, um, I pretend to be. I am a cosplayer, after all. I'm serious about that. I even wear my costume to work. Nobody cares that I do that. It's Wal-Mart after all. They expect nuts to work there. Hehehe...snort...now why did I type in a snort? I didn't even laugh aloud, let alone snort, so why did I type in a snort? Sigh. I'm weird. Go figure.

Edward ran after the nurse. "Wait! Don't ignore me! Tell me, what's wrong with my little brother? What's wrong with Al?"

She turned and looked at Edward. She looked a little uneasy, looking at him, but perhaps she still wasn't used to seeing a nonmaterial being like him. "Have you been told about the Goa'uld?" she asked.

Ed nodded slowly. "A little bit. Why? What about them?"

"Do you know what they are?" she asked.

"Uh…" Ed replied, "I heard that they are some sort of parasitic race that takes human beings as hosts."

The nurse gave Ed a do-you-understand-now look that made Ed shudder. "You're telling me that Al has been taken host by one of these…these…Goa'uld?"

"How else do you explain his irrational behavior? From what I understand from what you've told me, he's a really sweet person, right?"

"Yes, he's always been a very sweet kid," said Ed, "And he never would have attacked me. Never ever!"

"No, but a Goa'uld would, especially if they considered you a threat."

"Then what do we do for him? How do we get that thing out?"

The nurse sighed and looked away. "If you find the answer to that one, let me know." She then turned and left, leaving Ed standing there, dumbfounded. This couldn't be happening, not to his little brother, not to Al.

Ed quickly got his bearings, and ran and caught up with the nurse. "Wait, is Al still conscious the whole time this is going on?"

"Probably," said the nurse, "But he has no control over his own body. This Goa'uld that's possessed him does."

"Yeah, I know, I get that," said Ed, "But is there any way to traquilize this Goa'uld just for a little while so that I can talk to Al?"

The nurse sighed. "I don't know. We could always try, but we rarely ever succeed at that. The Goa'uld are pretty strong."

"Well, maybe this is a weaker one," said Ed, "They usually only possess adults, right?"

"Yeah, this is the first time I've ever seen one possess a kid. Normally a child's body can't take the strain."

"Then this one's probably weaker than most," said Ed, "Please, try and tranquilize it so that I can try and talk to Al."

"We can try," said the nurse.

Ed followed her into the room where they were keeping Al bound up. She tried to make him not follow her, but there was really nothing she could do about it, since even if she locked him out, he could just walk right through the door and get back in. So, giving up, she told him just to make sure not to get in her way, which he promised he wouldn't.

Ed stood over by the bed which Al was bound to. Al glared at him and said, "You dare let them treat your younger brother like this? Get me out of here, NOW!"

Ed placed a hand on Al's forehead. "Listen, Al," he said, "I'm sorry that this thing has come inside you and taken control of your body. We're going to see if we can do anything about it. Just hold tight, okay?"

Al's eyes glowed for a second, and Ed jumped back, a bit startled. Al then spoke again, but this time, his voice sounded more like a voice that was coming from under water, not Al's voice. "Even if you destroy me, nothing of the host survives. Your brother is dead, whether you like it or not."

Ed quickly shot a look at the nurse. She just looked at him and shook her head. Apparently, that was another lie that the Goa'uld frequently used. "Sorry, but that trick just won't work on me," Ed said, turning back to Al.

Al started struggling violently, demanding to be released, but no one paid any heed. The nurse called for some backup to come and restrain Al while she injected him in the back of the neck with some sort of tranquilizer. He quickly fell limp.

Ed shook at Al. "Al, wake up. I know that you want to sleep right now, and it's really hard for you to be awake, but this is the only time that I can talk directly with you. Please try to wake up."

Al's eyes slowly and awkwardly opened up. "Brother?" said Al, with much effort, "Wh-What's wrong with me...What-What's...happening?"

Ed breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that this was definitely Al talking to him. No one else would talk just the way Al did. That meant that Al was still okay inside his body. "That thing, that creature, that Colonel O'Neill and the others were warning us about, has apparently come and attacked you," said Ed.

A tear slipped down Al's cheek. "I've...I've...been...possessed...by one?" he said, with a lot of effort. It was really hard for him to stay awake and talk at the same time.

"Yes," said Ed, "But don't worry, just stick tight. We'll find a way to fix it."

Al started crying a little more. "But...But...what...if I...hurt...you?"

"There's no way you can hurt me," said Ed, "And we'll make sure to try extra hard to make sure that you don't hurt anyone else. Now relax, don't worry about it."

Al looked up at Ed, and tried to lift up a shaky hand towards him, only to realize that it was bound to the bed. He cast his glance over to the leather straps binding his arms, and then looked back at Ed. "B-Brother...I...I love you."

"I love you too, Al," said Ed. With that, Al fell back to sleep. He had used up the last of his strength. Ed sighed and turned to look at the nurse.

"I can't believe how strong he is," said the nurse.

"Al is strong," said Ed. "If anyone can get through this, he can."

Ed placed a hand on Al's forehead and stroked his hair for a moment. He turned to the nurse. "I'm going to go and talk with the others to see if we can come up with a plan. You will keep an eye on him, won't you?"

"Of course. That's my job," said the nurse. Ed smiled a weak little smile and then left the room.

Ed had been conversing for some time with the members of SG-1, as well as General Hammond and those he brought from Amestris, when suddenly, screams broke the silence. "What the heck?" said Colonel O'Neill. Before he was even finished saying that, everyone was on their feet, running to try and find the source of the noise.

As it turned out, the nurse that had been guarding Al had been knocked out, unconscious. Al, it turned out, was in the Gateroom. The Stargate had been activated, heading for a Goa'uld infested planet. Ed and the others were all standing on the observation deck when they saw this.

"Al! No!" shouted Ed, but Al paid no heed. A number of people began running down to the Gateroom, but they were sure that they would not get there in time. The Stargate had already been activated, and Al was heading up the ramp. They just could not let him get away, but what other choice was there?

Wait a minute, what about Ed? Apparently, Ed was thinking the same thing, for a streak of blue light suddenly pierced through the air and landed in the Gateroom. Al turned and glared at him. "So, you're back for more punishment are you, _Brother?_" said Al with that derogatory tone again.

"Don't call me 'Brother'," said Ed, "You're not my brother! Leave my little brother alone!"

Al smirked. "Oh, I don't think so," he said. "This isn't just any ordinary body that I'm possessing you know. This kid has knowledge of things that no one else does. He even knows alchemy. This kid is too valuable to just let go like that."

Ed shuddered as the realization dawned on his face. If Al were to get away, his world would likely be destroyed. Al had the knowledge they would need to destroy it. He had to do something, quick. "I'm sorry, Al," said Ed, "But I can't let you get away."

He then proceeded to throw a stream of blue energy at Al, which hit him and caused him to buckle over in pain. Al then jerked his head back up, glared at Ed, then clapped his hands together and slapped them to the ground. Naturally, there wasn't anything that he could do to Ed, but he could at least cause a distraction. A wall rose out of the ground, separating the two boys. That didn't stop Ed for long though. He just passed right through the wall to get to Al, but no one from the observation deck could see them any longer. The wall didn't go completely up to the ceiling though, so they could tell that there were still some struggles going on from the reflection of the alchemical energy coming from behind it.

Suddenly, the wall crumbled up and fell to the ground, and they saw Al turn and look around, and then disappear through the Stargate. Ed was nowhere to be found.

**__**

Phew! Finally got that all typed up! Hope that you enjoyed that chapter. Don't worry about Ed, you crazy fangirls. He's alright, so you don't need to chew me out on this one. Just go ahead and try to figure out what I'm up to, hehe. Please leave me a review, so that I'll get motivated to write another chapter. Thanks, and see you soon, I hope!


End file.
